Biosensors use biological components to detect an analyte of interest. Biosensors have the potential to be excellent alternatives or complements to traditional analytical chemical methods for environmental and process monitoring. A biosensor is capable of real-time analysis with simplicity of operation. Biosensors are often reagentless and can provide continuous, in-situ measurements as a cost effective alternative compared with traditional analytical methods.